Falsas Apariencias
by drakaris
Summary: Si quiere evitar un matrimonio que no desea, la heredera al trono de Terramar deberá pasar un año viviendo sin ninguno de sus privilegios. Deseando verla fracasar, la reina intentará que su nueva vida sea lo más dura posible pero no contaba con que en Boston su hija encontraría a alguien por quien valdría la pena luchar. AU 100%Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Muy muy corto sólo para tantear si gusta la idea o no así que… ¿Qué os parece?¿Continúo?**

**1**

La mujer no levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando "No quiero que vuelvas a salir del castillo sin avisar antes de donde vas. Y eso no es negociable. Estoy harta que los guardaespaldas me presentan quejas todas las semanas"

"No creo que quieras saber que he estado haciendo ni con quien" El secretario la miró con aprensión, incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera dirigirse a la reina en aquel tono tan insolente.

Pero la mujer no se inmutó "Por mucho que te empeñes, el compromiso sigue adelante. No hay nada que puedas hacer ni escándalo que puedas provocar para evitar casarte"

La mujer joven negó con la cabeza "No. Me niego. No pienso pasar mi vida junto a una desconocida sólo porque sea lo que más le conviene a la corona"

Por primera vez, su madre levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró con severidad "Afronta tus responsabilidades Jane. Desde que naciste te han estado preparando para acceder al trono. Sabías que posiblemente tendrías que hacer algún sacrificio"

La princesa heredera levantó los brazos exasperada por la actitud de su madre "Yo no pedí nada de esto. Te recuerdo que no tengo ningún interés en ser reina"

"Maldita sea! ¿Crees que tu vida sería más fácil si fuese una mujer normal y corriente?"

La heredera cruzó los brazos en actitud desafiante "Estoy segura de que al menos podría vivir mi vida sin tener a mil y una personas todo el día metiendo las narices en mi vida" Estaba cansada de que cada uno de sus actos fuese examinado al milímetro y que siempre hubiera quien encontrara el fallo más insignificante en su conducta. Era agotador tener que estar todo el día preocupada por lo que la gente podría opinar de ella.

Su madre continuó con el sermón "La gente sencilla también tiene obligaciones y al contrario que tú, no tiene ninguno de los privilegios. Deberías dar gracias por tu posición"

"Te recuerdo que el matrimonio de conveniencia no ha hecho feliz a nadie en esta familia"

Aquello acabó de colmar la paciencia de la reina "Basta! Te casarás con lady Marjorie y no hay nada más que decir"

"Entonces tendré que renunciar al trono" y dejando aquella amenaza en el aire, salió del despacho sin darle tiempo a su madre a responder.

Después de pensarlo durante toda la mañana, la reina requirió la presencia de su secretario. Sin darle tiempo a sentarse le preguntó "Frederik, ¿tú tenías un hermano en Estados Unidos, verdad?" El hombre asintió, todavía sin saber donde quería llegar la mujer "Bien, llámalo y dile que necesito que me haga un favor"

**R&I**

Cuando la avisaron que su madre quería hablar con ella, Jane supo que iba a pagar la insubordinación de aquella mañana. Sabía que se había comportado como una mocosa malcriada pero su madre estaba agotándole la paciencia con el maldito compromiso de boda "Me has llamado madre?"

"Siéntate Jane. He estado pensando y quizás tengas razón así que te propongo un trato. Aguanta un año sin hacer uso de tus privilegios, viviendo como una persona humilde y podrás decidir como vivir tu vida. Pero si no lo consigues, te casarás con lady Marjorie y te comportarás como se espera de la heredera al trono"

Jane la miró con interés "Sabes que eso es imposible. No hay nadie en todo el país que no conozca mi cara, me será imposible pasar desapercibida"

"Por eso, te marcharás a Boston. El hermano de mi secretario es el gerente de uno de los clubs de campo de la ciudad. Él se encargará de proporcionarte una coartada durante tu estancia"

Jane vio en aquel trato la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida. Sólo tenía que aguantar un año y por fin podría ser dueña de su vida "¿Cuándo me marcho?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Jane se desplomó agotada después de un duro día de trabajo en el club de campo. En su vida había trabajado tanto. Y sabía que detrás de aquello estaba su madre. A duras penas se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Cuando volviera a casa iba a tener una charla muy interesante con Frederik. Estaba segura que aquello había sido idea de su madre pero no tenía ninguna duda que el servil de su secretario había estado más que entusiasmado con la idea de darle una lección. Todavía no le había perdonado que lo dejara en evidencia en aquella recepción con el embajador de Dinamarca. Jane sonrió al recordar como había acabado dentro del estanque de los jardines de palacio buscando el anillo de la mujer del embajador. Casi sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le fueron cerrando hasta que cayó completamente dormida. Para su desgracia, pocas horas después estaban tocándole a la puerta para despertarla.

"Jane!¿Estás despierta?" reconoció la voz de su nuevo amigo, Barry Frost. Lo había conocido el primer día que había empezado a trabajar en el club y le había caído bien desde el principio. Acostumbrada a un mundo de halagos vacíos, conspiraciones y falsas sonrisas, aquel cambio era refrescante. Todos los empleados del club tenían una habitación en la zona de servicio y comían en el comedor de empleados.

Incapaz de levantar la cabeza de la almohada, todavía con los ojos cerrados respondió con un gruñido somnoliento "no"

El hombre rió "Vamos, levántate! O no te dará tiempo a desayunar. Te espero en el comedor" Oyó como el hombre se alejaba charlando animadamente con los otros trabajadores que se encontraban en el pasillo. Pocos minutos después, con un gruñido de resignación se levantó de la cama. Lo último que le faltaba era perderse el desayuno y pasar toda la mañana en ayunas.

Cuando llegó al comedor vio a su amigo sentado en la mesa de siempre junto a su grupo habitual de amigos. Vince Korsak era el mayor del grupo y se encargaba de la seguridad del complejo. A su lado, peleándose con el tapón de un botellín de zumo estaba Susie Chang, una de las encargadas de la recepción. Jane cogió una taza de café y un par de tostadas recién hechas antes de sentarse junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

"Veo que la amenaza de quedarte sin desayuno ha sido más fuerte que el cansancio" La mueca de Jane le indicó que no le hacía gracia nada de todo aquello.

Otro de los hombres que estaba desayunando con ellos rió "¿Hace una semana que empezaste a trabajar aquí y todavía no te has acostumbrado al horario?"

"No estoy habituada a madrugar tanto pero no tardaré en acostumbrarme"

"Más te vale. Hoy va a ser mucho peor con diferencia"

"¿peor?" Le resultaba difícil de creer que aquello pudiera empeorar. El hermano de Frederik la había colocado en los establos y desde que su turno empezaba se pasaba todo el día acarreando pesados sacos, cepillando a los animales y limpiando sus cubículos. Pero tenía la ventaja de que aquello le permitía montar a caballo todas las mañanas y poder sentir por un momento que su vida volvía a la normalidad. Cuando estaba encima del caballo, sintiendo el aire sobre la cara, poniéndose a prueba obstáculo tras obstáculo podía sentirse libre. Y recordaba todo lo que estaba en juego en esos momentos.

Frost asintió "Peor. Durante la semana esto está más o menos tranquilo pero durante el fin de semana contamos con la inestimable compañía de los más pomposos, insufribles y caprichosos millonarios de Boston"

Ella conocía demasiado bien como podía ser la actitud de ese tipo de personas. Se había pasado la vida rodeada de ellas "Mierda" El resto de sus compañeros no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada. Jane cogió lo que quedaba de su tostada y se levantó de la silla rápidamente "Bien, entonces voy a escaparme un rato para montar. Si necesitáis algo antes de que empiece el turno, estaré en la pista de obstáculos"

El resto de sus compañeros la despidió con un gesto de la mano. Hacía poco tiempo que Jane había empezado a trabajar con ellos pero no había tardado en ganarse un hueco entre ellos.

**R&I**

"Deprisa. Terminad el café y vayamos de una vez a cambiarnos de ropa. Quiero bajar a los establos cuanto antes"

"Por el amor de Dios Susan, son sólo las ocho de la mañana ¿Desde cuando estás tan emocionada por salir a montar a caballo?"

"Desde que Vivian Kensington le dijo que la semana pasada empezó a trabajar una chica nueva en los establos"

Maura la miró con pereza. No era la primera vez que Susan se interesaba en alguno de los trabajadores del club pero ella era incapaz de comprender que atractivo podría encontrar su amiga en sus líos amorosos con el personal del servicio "¿una moza de los establos, Susan?"

Si la mujer había detectado el tono de reproche en la voz de su amiga, lo dejó pasar por alto "Hay algo en la rudeza y los modales ordinarios de esa gente que me pone a mil"

"¿Y no te preocupa lo que diga la gente?"

La mueca de diversión de Susan no dejaba lugar a dudas "No seas ingenua Maura. La mayor parte de esa gente hace lo mismo que yo. Además, tampoco es que vaya a casarme con ella"

Maura se tomó el último sorbo de su café antes de levantarse de la silla decidida. Lo último que le apetecía era desperdiciar su poco tiempo libre en perseguir al nuevo objetivo de su amiga, así que cuanto antes consiguiera llevársela a la cama, antes podrían pasar a cosas más interesantes "Entonces acabemos de una vez por todas con esto. Vayamos a ver a esa novedad"

**R&I**

Cuando llegaron a los establos examinaron con detenimiento toda la escena, esperando encontrar a la mujer desconocida. Susan masculló desesperada "Maldita sea! No la veo por ninguna parte"

Maura estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "Esto es enorme. Será mejor que nos separemos si queremos encontrarla esta mañana"

Después de estar dando vueltas sin sentido por todo el recinto, Maura estaba empezando a desesperarse. Decidió echarle un vistazo a las pistas exteriores antes de darse por vencida y regresar junto al grupo. Cuando salió al exterior, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un jinete que estaba ejercitándose en la pista de obstáculos. Debía de ser alguien nuevo porque estaba segura que se acordaría de alguien así. Su estilo era perfecto, con movimientos elegantes y precisos. Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó en una de las barreras y se quedó asombrada contemplando el espectáculo.

Cuando Jane se dio cuenta de que había alguien observándola, desmontó del caballo y tomándolo de las riendas se acercó caminado hasta ella. No quería por ningún motivo que alguno de los socios se quejara. Su madre había dejado bien claro que debía comportarse como un empleado más y estaba segura que ninguno de sus compañeros había tenido la oportunidad de aprender equitación con los mejores jinetes del mundo.

"Pensé que no habría nadie a estas horas. Lo siento, enseguida me retiro"

"No te disculpes. Ha sido una demostración fantástica. Nunca había visto a nadie montar así"

Jane se encogió de hombros. Sin detenerse a pensar el alcance de su proposición, Jane se ofreció "Puedo enseñarte si quieres"

Aquella oferta era tentadora. Llevaba muchos años montando a caballo pero aunque su estilo era elegante, no podía compararse con el de aquella desconocida "Estoy segura que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer"

"De 9 a 21 soy toda tuya"

"¿Trabajas aquí?" La postura que adoptaba encima del caballo, la manera en que tenía de dirigirlo en los obstáculos era demasiado elegante, demasiado depurada como para haberse aprendido de casualidad. Esa mujer debía de haber tenido profesores muy buenos, profesores que no podían permitirse la mayoría, mucho menos alguien que trabajaba doce horas por el salario mínimo.

Jane asintió, entre preocupada y divertida "Empecé a trabajar aquí la semana pasada"

Todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Maura. Por fin había encontrado a la célebre desconocida de la que todas hablaban. Podía ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga. Aquella mujer tenía un aura de confianza difícil de pasar por alto. La voz grave era como un susurro que acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel "Había oído que habían contratado personal nuevo. Eres casi una celebridad"

Antes de que Jane pudiera preguntarle nada al respecto, Susan las interrumpió "Maura! Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Pensábamos que te habías cansado y te habías ido"

Maura se ruborizó. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que había dado con ella "No, encontré a…" Se interrumpió al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre

Jane estrechó la mano de Susan "Jane. Me llamo Jane. Es un placer conocerte…"

Susan le estrechó la mano, recreándose. Admiró la suavidad de las manos de la mujer, la firmeza de su apretón. Se imaginó todo lo que podrían hacer esas manos "Susan y el placer será todo mío"

Maura sintió como una sensación desconocida le estrechaba la garganta al ver la forma en que Susan estaba mirando a la mujer.

Incómoda por la mirada de la mujer Jane se despidió "Mi turno empieza en menos de diez minutos"

Las dos mujeres se quedaron admirando la figura de Jane mientras se alejaba de las pistas. El pantalón ajustado, las botas de cuero y la camisa blanca realzaban cada una de sus curvas. Jane giró la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Maura señaló "Si consideras mi oferta ya sabes donde encontrarme"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

La mirada de Susan transmitía curiosidad y perturbación a dosis iguales "¿Me he perdido algo?"

Maura negó con la cabeza "Sólo se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a mejor mi estilo. Nada más"

Susan la miró desde una nueva perspectiva. Quizás Maura no era tan mojigata como parecía "¿Y vas a aprovechar el ofrecimiento? Estoy segura que debe ser de las que prefieren mandar en la cama. Y te digo por experiencia que las aventuras con mujeres así son muy gratificantes"

Maura cuadró los hombros ofendida "No me interesa nada pegarme un revolcón y mucho menos con alguien así. Te la dejo toda para ti"

Susan se rio al ver la incomodidad de su amiga "Tú te lo pierdes. Ahora que ya la hemos encontrado, vamos a buscar a las demás y aprovechemos el madrugón"

**R&I**

"Frederik, ¿sabemos algo de cómo le va a mi hija?"

El hombre sonrió con malicia "Mi hermano la ha colocado en los establos. Se pasa el día cargando y descargando sacos y limpiando a los animales"

La reina asintió complacida "Bien. Aunque se que el trabajo no será un problema para mi hija, el aceptar órdenes quizás si lo sea"

"Le he dicho que su Majestad querría disponer de información detallada de todo lo relacionado con su hija"

"Bien. Que la princesa esté lejos de aquí no quiere decir que no me preocupe lo que esté haciendo. Quiero saberlo todo y sobre todo quiero conocer a cualquiera que se relacione con ella. No me gustaría que este pequeño experimento desembocara en algo más comprometido"

**R&I**

Susan encontró a Jane apilando sacos de pienso cerca de la entrada de los establos. Hacía calor así que había preferido quitarse la camisa y trabajar sólo con la camiseta de tirantes. El peso de los fardos hacia que los músculos de los brazos se le tensara. A causa del esfuerzo, pesadas gotas de sudor empezaban a formar en su frente, así que Jane aprovechó el bajo de la camiseta para limpiarse la cara. Susan se permitió el descaro de observarla unos segundos más antes de llamar su atención. Se mordió el labio al recorrer con la mirada aquellos abdominales bien tonificados, los brazos fuertes, el sujetador deportiva cubría la parte de su anatomía que más le interesaba ver pero ya habría tiempo para aquello. Cuando Jane se bajó la camiseta se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Llevaba demasiados años recibiendo y regalando aquel tipo de mirada como para no saber en lo que estaba interesada aquella mujer. Sin molestarse en volver a ponerse la camisa le preguntó con descaro "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Susan sonrió ante la actitud descarada, provocativa y dominante de aquella mujer. Estaba bien claro que no se había equivocada al juzgarla "Estoy convencida que puedes ayudarme en muchas cosas pero de momento sólo necesito saber si puedes ayudarme a mejorar mi técnica?"

Jane se puso la camisa limpia "Claro. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?"

Susan se acercó a ella despacio "Cuanto antes mejor. No tengo mucha paciencia"

Jane continuó con la provocación "Lo bueno se hace esperar"

"Lo bueno siempre es bueno. Esperar es sólo perder el tiempo"

Jane sonrió "Buena filosofía. ¿Te parece bien mañana por la mañana?"

"Me parece perfecto"

**R&I**

La mañana siguiente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café Maura preguntó "¿Alguien ha visto a Megan? He intentado hablar con ella esta mañana pero ha sido imposible"

"Está muy ocupada" dijo Lucinda entre risas "Hoy a primera hora ha empezado a dar clases de equitación con Jane"

Aquella revelación le despertó una fría sensación en el estómago que no estaba interesada en analizar todavía "Así que por fin se ha decidido a pasar a la acción"

Otra de las mujeres que había en la mesa asintió "Después de que te fueras ayer, Susan se acercó a buscarla a los establos. No se como lo sabe pero asegura que tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Creo que después de aquel encuentro fue a darse una ducha fría"

Maura se levantó de la mesa incapaz de continuar escuchando aquello. Por algún motivo, oír a hablar a sus amigas de aquella mujer de aquella forma estaba poniéndola enferma "Si me disculpáis. Necesito tomar un poco el aire" Apresuradamente salió del salón y sin saber como acabó en los establos.

**R&I**

Jane se estaba lavando después de una mañana entera entre sacos de pienso y paja. Se quitó la camisa sucia y empezó por lavarse los brazos y la cara con el agua fresca de la manguera. El contraste del agua fría con la piel caliente le provocó un placentero escalofrío que la recorrió por completo. Cuando acabó de escurrirse el agua de la cara con las manos y abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada fija de la mujer que había conocido aquella misma mañana.

"¿Has decidido aceptar mi oferta?" Maura se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba mirando a aquella mujer semi desnuda desde hacía varios minutos. Decidida a no demostrarle a Jane su incomodidad se dio la vuelta cuando la mujer la llamó por su nombre y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Jane de ella. Apenas había medio metro de separación entre ellas. La mujer olía a jabón, sudor y cuero. Encontró aquel olor cautivador "No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Pensé que estarías con Susan"

"Tu amiga no estaba interesada en aprender a montar…"Jane la miró con picardía "… a caballo. Y eso era lo única que estaba interesada en enseñarle. Así que hace un rato que se ha marchado"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Maura curiosa. No conocía a nadie que se hubiera resistido a los encantos de Susan con anterioridad

Jane se encogió de hombros "No es mi tipo"

"¿Y cuál es tu tipo?" curioseó Maura. Le parecía increíble estar en los establos coqueteando con aquella desconocida pero había algo en ella que le impedía comportarse de un modo normal. Desde que la había visto aquella mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Por su parte Jane no podía dejar de mirar la boca de Maura. Los labios eran provocadores, sensuales, atrayentes. Y cada vez que Maura los humedecía con la punta de la lengua, notaba como su corazón se aceleraba y su voluntad se quebraba poco a poco. En poco tiempo no podría hacer nada para evitar besarla. Descarada, Jane la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada "¿Quieres saber si reúnes las características?"

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Maura "Eres una impertinente"

Jane se rió con ganas "Entre otras muchas cosas, sí. También suelo conseguir todo lo que me propongo" Y sin perder más tiempo, bajó la cabeza hasta atrapar entre sus labios los de la otra mujer. En un primer momento Maura estaba paralizada por la sorpresa. Sentía los suaves labios de Jane moverse sobre los suyos con habilidad. A la vez, sentía las manos de Jane acariciar sus costados hasta sobrepasar la cintura e introducirse en los bolsillos de su pantalones, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, presa de la pasión pero al sentir la punta de la lengua de Jane empujando contra sus labios despertó de su estupor. Con vehemencia, la empujó por los hombros, apartándola bruscamente de ella. Aprovechó la distancia ganada para abofetearla "Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así"

Jane se tocó la mejilla magullada, más dolorida en su orgullo que otra cosa "No lo haré su no vuelves a devorarme con los ojos"

Incapaz de rebatir aquel argumento, Maura se marchó furiosa de los establos, dejando a Jane confundida y excitada.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Cuando estaba nerviosa, Jane montaba a caballo. Era una costumbre que había adquirido cuando era pequeña y de algún modo, en aquellos momentos le permitía mantener la perspectiva. A fin de cuentas, era lo poco que tenía en común con su vida real. Estaba acabando de ensillar a uno de los sementales cuando Barry Frost se acercó a saludarla. El hombre se apoyó en la pared de uno de los cubículos mientras ella continuaba trabajando. Ajustó la silla antes de preguntar "¿Conoces a una tal Maura?"

"¿La doctora Isles? Claro. Da buenas propinas y siempre trata con consideración a los empleados ¿Por qué?"

Jane reveló su secreto sin más miramientos "Ayer la besé…"

Frost no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa "Joder Jane"

"…Y ella me abofeteó"

El hombre se rio con ganas "Aunque hace poco que te conozco, casi podría asegurar que te lo merecías"

Jane lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios "Puede ser"

"Ten cuidado Jane"

"¿cuidado de qué?"

"No eres la primera a la que le ocurre. Esa gente es diferente a nosotros, transmiten un aura de sofisticación y de poder que encandila pero cuando se aburren continúan con su vida y somos nosotros los que nos quedamos atrás con la vida del revés, recogiendo los pedazos"

Jane se detuvo a pensar en aquellas palabras. Se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida alguien habría sufrido de ese modo por su culpa. Posiblemente sí. Asintió con la cabeza "Voy a montar un rato para aclarar las ideas. Te veo más tarde en la cena"

**R&I**

Jane estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio a Maura dirigirse a la pista de entrenamiento. Se entretuvo mirándola mientras completaba una serie en el circuito. Tenía que reconocer que su estilo era bueno pero cometía los típicos errores que sólo se podían evitar entrenando con los mejores jinetes.

Todavía molesta por la bofetada que le había dado, montó al caballo y se acercó a ella en la pista. Aquella bofetada le había dolido en el orgullo, necesitaba devolverle parte de aquella humillación "Continúas haciéndolo mal"

Maura se enderezó todavía más sobre el caballo "No he pedido tu opinión"

Jane sonrió ante la evidente incomodidad de la mujer "No es una opinión. Es una realidad. Tiras demasiado de la rienda durante el salto y no calculas bien las medidas"

"¿Y qué sabe de todo eso una simple moza de cuadras?"

"Donde mi madre trabaja siempre ha habido buenos caballos así que prácticamente me he criado en las cuadras" Técnicamente no era mentira. Terramar era famosa por la cría de los puras sangre más cotizados. Gracias a eso, Jane había podido aprender con los mejores jinetes y amazonas.

"Dudo mucho que haya nada que puedas enseñarme"

A pesar de que estaba irritada con ella, encontraba encantadora aquella arrogancia "¿Quieres apostar algo?"

"¿Qué podrías tener tú que yo quisiera?"

Jane se encogió de hombros "Cualquier cosa que me pidas y pueda cumplir"

"¿Y si ganas tú?"

"Ya lo pensaré"

"No puedo jugarme algo que no se si voy a poder cumplir "

"¿A qué tienes miedo? ¿Tan poco segura estás de tus habilidades?"

Maura no estaba dispuesta a darle aquel gusto. Era una insolente y una maleducada que necesitaba que alguien le diera una lección "Ni en tus sueños"

"Entonces… ¿empezamos?"

Jane ejecutó el recorrido con una elegancia exquisita. Su caballo respondió con precisión, no rehusó en ningún momento y no tiró ninguna de la barras durante el salto. Orgullosa, se colocó junto a Maura "Tu turno"

Maura lo hizo bien pero la presión pudo con ella. En el último obstáculo, el caballo inició el salto antes de tiempo y una de las patas tropezó con la barra superior, tirándola.

"Reconozco que has sido mejor que yo ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"Quiero volver a besarte"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Maura no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo "¿Estás loca? No voy a besarte"

Jane se encogió de hombros "Bien, entonces todo el mundo sabrá que tu palabra no vale nada"

Indignada por aquella amenaza Maura decidió besarla. En un principio había pensado en tocar brevemente los labios de Jane con los suyos, la boca cerrada, sin ninguna pasión. Pero no contaba con sentir como los labios de Jane se ajustaban perfectamente a los suyos. Se recreó en la sensación de sentirlo cálidos, suaves, perfectos y acabó besándola quizás con más ganas de las que hubiera querido.

Jane estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado de su provocación. Desde que la había besado por primera vez, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza ese beso. Lo había repetido en su imaginación mil y una veces. Cogió a Maura de la cintura, deslizando las manos despacio hacia la espalda de la mujer. Quería explorar cada una de las curvas de aquel cuerpo.

Cuando sintió las manos de Jane en sus cintura, estrechándola contra ella, Maura se separó. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de preguntar "¿Contenta? Ya has cumplido tu capricho"

"Creo que no" Jane sonrió pícara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien como fustigando a esa mujer. Ver como se ponía nerviosa con cada una de sus provocaciones le alegraba el día "Te dije que quería besarte, no que tu me besaras a mí"

Maura la miró anonadada. Era imposible que aquella atrevida estuviera sugiriendo lo que ella pensaba. Al verla sonreír, se dio cuenta de que realmente era así. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de rebatir aquella absurda lógica.

Jane añadió "Además, en ningún momento he dicho que quisiera besarte ahora"

Maura se pinchó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse "Eres insoportable"

Jane se rio con ganas "Pero a pesar de eso no puedes dejar de buscarme"

Maura no había conocido a nadie tan arrogante en toda su vida "Alguien debería ponerte en tu sitio, enseñarte cual es tu lugar aquí"

Jane dio un paso hacia ella "Me da igual estar abajo, siempre y cuando tu estés encima de mí"

Contrariamente a lo que hubiera imaginado, aquellas insinuaciones le estaban calentando la sangre pero no era enfado, era algo más pasional "Ni en tus sueños"

"Oh, créeme, he soñado muchas noches contigo, y en mis sueños estás a veces arriba, a veces abajo. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hacemos?"

Maura se ruborizó ante tanta franqueza. Nunca nadie la había tratado así "No pienso aguantar esto"

Mientras la veía alejarse Jane pensó en como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Había pasado de vivir con todas las comodidades a tener que trabajar de sol a sol. Antes la gente se inclinaba a su paso y ahora era ella la que tenía que obedecer órdenes de personas a las que les daría un ataque si supieran realmente quien era ella. Y si hacía unos meses acostumbraba a pasar cada noche con una mujer distinta, en esos momentos solo podía pensar únicamente en una, la cual parecía inmune a sus encantos. Su vida se había complicado pero nunca antes había estado tan convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

**R&I**

Los días siguientes, Maura no pudo dejar de pensar en Jane. Recordaba una y otra vez las dos veces que se habían besado. Y en las dos encontró un denominador común: se había quedado con ganas de más. Había visto a Jane en varias ocasiones y cada vez que se encontraba con ella el corazón se le aceleraba. En parte, temía que la mujer eligiera el momento más inoportuno para dejarla en evidencia pero otra parte de ella se emocionaba pensando en como y cuando volvería a sentir los labios de Jane, el calor de su cuerpo, la provocación en sus palabras. Había esperado que la buscara para provocarla pero después de dos días de sentirse ignorada, empezó a sentirse insultada. Desde la tarde en que la había besado, ya no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. La estaba ignorando deliberadamente. y aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca.

Una tarde que bajó a las pistas a practicar con sus amigas, sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba al ver que era Jane la que estaba arreglando los caballos. Sintió una punzada de decepción al ver que no prestaba el mínimo interés en acercarse a ella. Mientras otro de los mozos se encargaba de acercarles sus monturas, Maura se quedó embobada viendo como los músculos de sus brazos se contraían con cada una de las paladas. Cuando una de sus amigas llamó su atención, salió de su ensimismamiento, y se ruborizó al ver como el mozo estaba tendiéndole las riendas y la miraba con cara de circunstancias. Cogió las riendas y salió a las pistas junto a sus compañeras. Esperó a que sus amigas hubieran montado para evitar que alguna se ofreciera a acompañarla y se inventó una burda excusa para volver a los establos y buscar a Jane.

Cuando llegó allí se alegró que el otro mozo se hubiera marchado y Jane se encontrara sola. Bajo ningún concepto quería que empezar a circular rumores sobre ella o su repentino interés en la nueva moza de cuadras.

Cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva llamó su atención desde la puerta "¿se puede saber que pasa contigo? Llevas dos días ignorándome por completo"

Jane continuó con la tarea que estaba haciendo "Pensé que era una insoportable a la que no tenías ningunas ganas ver ¿A qué viene tanto interés?"

"No te hagas ilusiones. Quiero que te decidas a besarme para poder olvidarme de toda esta tontería de una vez"

Jane apoyó la pala en la pared y se quitó los guantes antes de acercarse a una palangana que había llena de agua a su lado para lavarse las manos "No es necesario que busques excusas. Si quieres besarme, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras"

Oír como Jane intentaba provocarla le levantó el ánimo de inmediato. Empezaba a disfrutar del tira y afloja con Jane, de sus provocaciones y después de varios días sin saber nada de ella, la echaba de menos "No seas pretenciosa"

Después de secarse las manos en un trapo, Jane lo lanzó descuidadamente sobre la mesa y la enfrentó "Maura, estoy cansada de tantos rodeos. Sé que me encuentras atractiva. He visto la forma en que me miras cuando crees que no te veo, como buscar cualquier pretexto para pasearte por aquí. Incluso parecía molestarte que tu amiga estuviera interesada en meterme en su cama" Maura la dejó continuar, pues sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad "Me gustas, me gustas mucho y me encantaría besarte otra vez. Pero esta vez quiero que sea un beso de verdad, no algo precipitado que se acabe antes de poder disfrutarlo por completo" continuó avanzando hacia ella, alegrándose al ver como Maura no retrocedía "Quiero besarte pero quiero hacerlo despacio y quiero que tu disfrutes tanto como yo. Quiero poder sonreírte cuando te vea y que tu me devuelvas la sonrisa. Quiero poder escaparme para verte sabiendo que tu vas a estar esperándome. Te quiero en mi día a día Maura"

Maura no se apartó de ella "Esto es completamente inapropiado. Somos demasiados diferentes. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Puedes perder tu trabajo si alguien se entera de esto"

Jane se encogió de hombros. Si ella supiera quien era realmente "No me importa. No me importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú" Maura la miró a los ojos unos instantes y vio que Jane hablaba con sinceridad. Hacía tiempo que nadie la ponía a ella por delante de todo. Le cogió el cuello de la camisa para acercarla contra ella y la besó y esa vez, lo hizo sin ningún tipo de restricción.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Maura atrajo a Jane contra su cuerpo, besándola lentamente. Jane la tomó por la cintura, evitando que en aquella ocasión se apartara de ella prematuramente. Deslizó las manos hacia sus espalda, cubriendo sus nalgas con las manos abiertas, memorizando las curvas sensuales del cuerpo de la mujer. Apretó, apremiándola a rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Sin dejar de besarla, Jane se acercó hasta la mesa donde había lanzado en trapo antes, y sentó a Maura sobre ella con delicadeza. La acercó a ella, besándola con hambre, obligándola a dárselo en un beso intenso y lento. Fue más exigente, acariciando su lengua con la suya, notando como Maura se volvía tan salvaje como ella. El sabor de Jane sabor volviéndola loca, borrando de un plumazo cualquier atisbo de prudencia de su mente. En esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Por suerte, Jane todavía tenía la voluntad necesaria para separarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "Maura espera. Vayamos despacio"

El beso le había gustado tanto que Maura volvió a intentar repetirlo pero Jane se separó de ella otra vez "Al menos déjame invitarte a cenar"

Maura negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a besarla la delicada piel del cuello "No quiero cenar contigo"

Jane cerró los ojos bajo aquella caricia. Quería tomarse su tiempo con ella pero no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles "Ah, ¿no?"

Maura negó mientras mordía la piel de su hombro que había junto al cuello "No. Quiero disfrutar de ti, de todo tu cuerpo"

Jane se excitó al oírla hablar así. Desde que había sido capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones con un mínimo de sensatez se había dedicado a disfrutar de todo los placeres que la vida le ofrecía. Se había escapado más de una noche disfrazada para poder disfrutar de una buena fiesta. Había tenido que negociar con varios paparazzi para evitar que salieran algunas fotos comprometidas. Había dado esquinazo a sus guardaespaldas para poder hacer cosas no demasiado bien vistas para alguien de su posición. Y había podido disfrutar de la compañía y el cuerpo de muchas mujeres hermosas. Disfrutaba de la relación hasta que se cansaba de fingir un interés que pronto se agotaba. Siempre empezaba todas sus relaciones con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que consiguiera cautivarla, volverla loca de deseo y hacerle desear por fin sentar la cabeza pero hasta el momento ninguna de sus conquistas lo había conseguido. Antes o después siempre acababa aburriéndose. Al final, cuando la pasión de los primeros días desaparecía, se sentía atrapada en unas relaciones que iban poco a poco asfixiándola. Pero con Maura era diferente. Quizás en parte se debía a que era una de las pocas veces en que alguien le había puesto las cosas difíciles. Acostumbrada a que todo el mundo se inclinara ante ella, a conseguir siempre lo que quería o quizás era porque por primera vez en su vida alguien la quería a ella, a Jane, no a la princesa de Terramar. Por cualquier motivo Maura era un cambio refrescante y estimulante

La camisa de Jane estaba siendo un estorbo para poder explorar su cuerpo como quería. Mientras le mordía el cuello y lo lamía después, Maura recorrió el abdomen de Jane hasta coger el borde la camisa de Jane e intentar quitársela "¿Y quieres hacerlo en medio de los establos? No es que me importe, por mi podemos hacerlo donde te venga en gana. Siempre me ha gustado probar cosas nuevas pero va a ser un verdadero espectáculo si se le ocurre entrar a alguien dentro de cinco minutos"

Maura pareció recuperar la cordura de repente, recordando que estaban haciendo y donde "Oh, Dios mío" Rápidamente se bajó de la mesa, arreglándose la ropas arrugadas y fuera de sitio.

Jane se rió con ganas "No ha sido para tanto. Si un beso te ha dejado sin palabras, cuando por fin pueda disfrutar de ti sin miedo a que nos interrumpan, voy a hacerte delirar de placer"

Maura encontraba aquella fanfarronería tentadora. Le encantaba aquella actitud desafiante de Jane, le excitaba ver su lado dominante. Se moría de ganas de comprobar si era igual en todas las facetas de su vida. Y no tenía ganas de esperar mucho en hacerlo. Sabía que era una locura invitar a alguien a quien apenas conocía a su casa pero era mucho más seguro que arriesgarse a ir a cualquier otro sitio y que alguno de sus amigos las reconociera. Si alguien reconocía Jane iba a armarse un escándalo y no tenía ganas de empezar a dar explicaciones. Además, salir a cenar fuera suponía tener que buscar restaurante y luego un hotel. Si cenaban en su casa las cosas serían más rápidas y fáciles.

"¿Tienes boli y papel?"

Jane negó con la cabeza "No, pero tengo buena memoria"

"Bien. Vivo en el 5810 de Pickney Street. Te espero esta noche para…" se lamió los labios mientras miraba fijamente los de Jane "… cenar" Antes de marcharse del establo, Maura atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó lentamente "Cuando por fin te tenga para mi sola, voy a disfrutar de ti sin prisas, centímetro a centímetro" Cuando acabó de besarla, se encaminó hacia la puerta, orgullosa de su audacia

Jane la miró con impertinencia "¿Es una amenaza?"

Maura sonrió con provocación por encima del hombro "No. Es una promesa"

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Jane observó como Maura movía las caderas más de lo habitual mientras se marchaba. Se moría de ganas por que llegara la hora de la cena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elissetty, ¿qué no me atrevo a actualizar pronto? Me encantan los retos así que…. ahí va otro capítulo a las pocas horas de pedirlo LOL**

**¿Cuál es el siguiente reto? ;)**

**7**

Poco después de anochecer, el taxi dejaba a Jane cerca de casa de Maura. Vivía en una zona peatonal así que resultaba imposible para el vehículo llegar hasta la puerta. Jane le pagó la carrera y se encaminó hacia el número 5810.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Maura le abriera la puerta. Apartándose a un lado, la invitó a entrar "Pasa por favor"

Cuando Jane entró, Maura cerró la puerta y aprovechó para admirar la figura de su invitada sin reparos. Era atractiva, arrogante y muy segura de si misma. No se parecía en nada a nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

Durante la cena, Maura se sorprendió observando la forma tan exquisita con la que Jane se comportaba. Jane era una conversadora hábil e interesante; se desenvolvía con soltura hablando de cualquier tema y la había sorprendido cuando había reconocida la última obra de Carlos Albert que había adquirido en su último viaje a Nueva York. Había algo en aquella mujer que la intrigaba más allá de la evidente atracción física.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Maura se levantó para servir dos copas de licor y le ofreció una Jane "¿Nos ponemos cómodas?"

Jane aceptó la copa y la siguió hasta el cómodo sillón. Observó el lenguaje corporal de Maura y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba tanto como ella "Me encanta hablar contigo" Jane le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa "pero hace tiempo que en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en desnudarte"

Maura se sorprendió por la franqueza "Oh"

Despacio, Jane se inclinó sobre ella y la besó lentamente, aprovechando la ventaja que le daba su altura para recostándola en el sofá, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Mientras recorría la mandíbula con sus labios, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa. Cuando llegó al último botón, tiró de la prenda suavemente para sacarla de la falda.

"Eres hermosa Maura. Me encanta como hueles, como te mueves, como sonríes"

Mientras Jane besaba su garganta, Maura le sugirió un escenario más cómodo "Vayamos al dormitorio"

Jane se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio para poder levantarse. Maura la besó y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta su dormitorio. Durante el camino Jane empezó a desvestirse, desabrochándose la camisa sin ningún cuidado. Se moría de ganas de sentir el calor de la piel de Maura sobre la suya, la sensación de sus labios recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

El dormitorio estaba repleto por mil y una pequeñas velas que iluminaban la estancia de forma cálida y suave "Veo que ya sabías como iba a acabar la cena incluso antes de empezar"

Maura se acercó a Jane, obligándola a retroceder hasta que chocó con la puerta "Siempre consigo lo que quiero"

Jane se maravilló de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando Maura estaba cerca. Hacia tiempo que ninguna mujer despertaba su interés como lo había hecho ella y estaba segura que nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de tocar y besar a alguien como en esos momentos "¿Y que quieres ahora?"

Antes de besarla, Maura le susurró "A ti"

**R&I**

Durante toda la noche hicieron el amor, explorando sus cuerpos centímetro a centímetro, memorizando cada una de las curvas, recreándose en los gemidos y jadeos que arrancaban sus caricias. Aunque era la primera vez que compartían esa intimidad parecía como si sus cuerpos se conocieran desde hacía años. Sus manos sabían donde acariciar y como hacerlo, siempre encontrando el punto justo para provocar un estremecimiento de placer, obligando a la otra a pedir más y más de aquella deliciosa combinación de besos, caricias y bocados. Jane sentía como los momentos de mayor excitación de Maura potenciaban su propio placer. Verla disfrutar era el más poderoso afrodisiaco.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, esa sensación de placer se potenció al ver la satisfacción reflejada en el rostro de la otra. Aunque normalmente conseguían alcanzar el orgasmo, y se preocupaban de que todas sus amantes disfrutaran también, era la primera vez que les ocurría algo así.

Respirando entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo, Jane se dejó caer en la cama, acercando el cuerpo tibio de Maura contra su cuerpo, atrapándolo en un abrazo posesivo. En ese momento, cuando se sentía más expuesta y vulnerable, necesitaba sentirla cerca. Recorrió la cuerva de la espalda de su amante con la punta de los dedos con una suavidad que pronto empezó a surtir un efecto sobre sus cuerpos cansados. Sin poder evitarlo, las dos se quedaron dormidas minutos después.

Jane se despertó cuando las primeras luces de la mañana se colaron por la ventana. Se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano y miró el reloj sorprendiéndose de lo tarde, o lo temprano, que era. En un par de horas empezaría su turno y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al club y darse una ducha. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado intentando no despertar a Maura y empezó a buscar su ropa, desperdigada por toda la habitación. Mientras tanto, Maura permanecía acostada con los ojos cerrados. Se había despertado cuando había notado como Jane se movía debajo de ella pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecha después de acostarse con alguien. Quería prolongar todo lo posible esa sensación de felicidad.

Jane supo que Maura estaba despierta cuando oyó como suspiraba y se estremecía en la cama, estirando los castigados músculos de su cuerpo "No quiero que esto sea una aventura de una noche Maura"

Maura se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras veía como Jane empezaba vestirse. Admiró la forma en que sus músculos se definían con cada movimiento "No tiene por que serlo"

Cuando acabó de vestirse, Jane se inclinó para darle un beso en la parte baja de la espalda. Maura sintió un cosquilleo donde la rozaron los labios "Tengo que marcharme. ¿Te veo mañana en el club?"

Maura asintió "Claro"

Antes de salir de la habitación, Jane se dio la vuelta "Gracias por lo de esta noche. Eres fantástica Maura"

Maura se alegró de haber pedido el día libre en el hospital. Estaba agotada aunque le resultaba imposible dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba las caricias de Jane, la forma en que la había hecho estremecer y gritar de placer. Se tapó la cara con el antebrazo. Si su madre se enterara que estaba involucrada con una de las mozas del club le daría un ataque. No tenía ni idea como iba a manejar aquello pero sabía que no quería que acabara aquella noche. Ahora que había probado un poco de lo que Jane podía ofrecerle, estaba deseando probar más y más.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Jane miró fijamente el techo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Acababa de tener el orgasmo más intenso que recordaba. Nunca en su vida se había compenetrado tanto con nadie. Hacía un mes que ella y Maura habían empezado su relación y cada día que pasaba era más y más consciente de que Maura no era una mujer más en su lista de amantes. Aunque su relación era clandestina, cada vez que la veía quería besarle delante de todos para que no hubiera duda de que era suya. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que sabía que iba a encontrársela y buscaba cada excusa posible para pasar tiempo cerca de ella. Por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorada.

Despacio, recorrió la curva de la cadera de Maura con un dedo. Encontraba maravillosa la suavidad de su piel. La caricia provocó que Maura suspirara feliz. Jane se acomodó para recorrer el contorno del cuerpo de su amante con los labios. Continuó besándola hasta llegar a su boca. La besó despacio antes de confesarse "Estoy harta de esconderme Maura"

Maura se incorporó estrechando la sábana contra su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Pero no estaba preparada para afrontarlo "Jane…"

Jane se apoyó en un codo, decepcionada al perder el contacto con los labios tibios de la mujer "Estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti Maura"

Maura la miró con tristeza "Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Jane" Intentó cogerle la mano pero Jane rehuyó el contacto

Jane se levantó de la cama, intentando poner distancia entre ella y su amante. Cogió la camiseta y los shorts y se vistió "¿Quieres continuar así toda la vida? ¿O sólo voy a ser un entretenimiento hasta que te canses?"

Cubierta por la sábana, Maura se acercó a ella "Te quiero Jane, eso no va a cambiar. Puedo cuidar de ti. He estado viendo casas para que puedas mudarte. Podríamos vernos todos los días. No tendrías que volver a trabajar"

Jane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso estaba pidiéndole que fuera su mantenida? "¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad crees que voy a rebajarme a convertirme en tu amante?"

No hizo falta que Maura dijera nada más. Aunque intentó disimular, sus ojos la traicionaron. Jane dejó caer los hombros, derrotada por su descubrimiento "Te avergüenzas de mí"

Maura notó como los ojos le ardían "Compréndelo Jane. Mi familia es una de las más importantes del país y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No puedo hacer lo que me pide el corazón. Se espera mucho de mí "

Jane sonrió con tristeza al notar la ironía de su situación "No me importa quién eres ni lo que tienes. Sólo me importas tú y lo que hay entre nosotras. Te quiero, más que a nada y más que a nadie. Maldita sea Maura! Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ti"

Maura sintió las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas "No puedo ofrecerte nada más Jane. Lo siento"

Jane notó como el mundo se le desmoronaba bajo los pies "No… no puedo seguir aquí"

Llorando, Maura intentó detenerla "Jane! Espera! No te vayas, por favor!"

Jane salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó a la calle empezó a correr desesperada. Necesitaba escapar de allí, necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a Maura. No podía imaginarse su vida sin ella pero tampoco podía vivir una mentira, como si lo que había entre ellas fuera algo vergonzoso que había que esconder.

Cuando llegó al club, los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo y las piernas le temblaban a causa del cansancio. Sin detenerse un segundo más del necesario, escribió una carta de despedida para sus compañeros y la dejó en el casillero de su amigo Frost. Sin molestarse en hacer el equipaje, subió al primer taxi que pudo encontrar y le indicó la dirección de la embajada de Terramar.

A pesar de cómo iba vestida, los guardias de la puerta enseguida reconocieron a su princesa. Rápidamente salieron a recibirla y después de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa la llevaron ante el embajador. El hombre, sorprendido por la inesperada visita, se prestó rauda a ayudarla. Le dio a Jane la intimidad necesaria para hacer una llamada que le costó menos esfuerzo del que había pensado. A fin de cuentas, ya todo le daba igual.

Fue el secretario de la reina el que atendió la llamada "Frederik dile a mi madre que no necesito más tiempo. Me casaré con Lady Marjorie"


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Aquella mañana el tema de conversación en el comedor del club de campo era unánime "Esta noche la Familia Real de Terramar inaugurará la exposición de joyas en la embajada. Todo el mundo comenta que es una auténtica maravilla"

"¿Terramar?" preguntó una de las mujeres allí presente mientras se servía un poco de macedonia de frutas en un bol y cogía un panecillo integral y una pequeña terrina de mermelada

Maura no pudo evitar explicarlo "Es un pequeño país europeo cuya economía se basa en el comercio de piedras preciosas. Tienen los rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas y zafiros de mayor pureza conocida"

Susan se rio con picardía "Se rumorea que la princesa heredera está buscando esposa. No se cómo será la mujer pero te aseguro que por entrar en una familia así estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio"

Todas se rieron ante la conocida fama de conquistadora de su amiga. Amanda fue la que hizo la sugerencia "¿Entonces quedamos todas juntas para ir a la fiesta? A lo mejor se te presenta la oportunidad de conquistarla"

Todas asintieron, incapaces de resistirse a una fiesta de esa categoría. Seguro que aquella noche se reunirían las personas más prominentes del país. Siempre había algo magnético alrededor de la monarquía. Viendo que su amiga estaba muy callada, Susan le preguntó "¿Te apuntas Maura?"

Maura asintió mecánicamente, sin prestar atención a la conversación. Hacía una semana que Jane se había marchado y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Había intentado sonsacarle la información a alguno de los mozos pero parecía que nadie sabía nada. Cada día que pasaba era más y más consciente de que se había equivocado. Tendría que haber luchado por Jane, haberle demostrado cuanto la quería y todo lo que significaba para ella. Pero había sido una cobarde. Había tenido miedo al que dirán, a enfrentarse a las normas establecidas. Y por eso, había perdido al amor de su vida.

**R&I**

Las decenas de conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar simultáneamente se fundían formando un zumbido nervioso. Para muchos de ellos era la primera vez que iban a estar cerca de algún miembro de la realeza. Maura cogió una copa de champan de la bandeja que le ofreció uno de los camareros con desgana. Si por ella fuera se habría quedado en casa. Desde que Jane se había marchado no tenía ganas de salir ni de rodearse gente. Le costaba mucho fingir que estaba bien cuando en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella mujer de cabello rizado que se le había metido poco a poco debajo de la piel. Y por culpa de sus inseguridades la había perdido para siempre.

De pronto, la orquesta paró de tocar y la melodía de trompetas señaló a todos los presentes la presencia de los ilustres invitados. La gran puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con un uniforme militar desconocido hizo las presentaciones "Su Majestad la Reina de Terramar y su Alteza Real la Princesa de Ocen"

Los aplausos de todos los presentes inundaron el salón. Pero Maura apenas podía mover un músculo. Apenas podía respirar cuando reconoció a la mujer que había debajo de aquella corona.

Los invitados empezaron a desfilar ante la comitiva real, ofreciendo sus sinceras felicitaciones y las reverencias de cortesía. Mientras sus amigas se apresuraban a a ir a saludar a los invitados de honor, Maura hizo lo imposible por evitarlo.

Cuando inevitablemente le tocó presentar sus respetos a los anfitriones, Maura estaba a punto del síncope. Inconscientemente no pudo evita el desliz "Jane, yo.."

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Jane se giró para susurrarle algo al lacayo que tenía a su espalda. La mirada confundida del hombre indicaba claramente que la petición de la princesa lo había sorprendido pero servicial se apresuró a cumplir con lo que se le pedía "La princesa exige que se dirija a ella con propiedad pues es la heredera del país más rico del mundo y la monarquía más antigua del continente"

Todavía sorprendida por la sorpresa, Maura volvió a saltarse el protocolo que se la exigía "Se que estás enfadad.."

Jane no la dejó acabar "Cuando te dirijas a mí, hazlo con respeto pues soy Alteza Real y tú eres… como todos los demás" La Reina se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendida cuando percibió el tono helado y la descortesía de la respuesta de su hija. Nunca había usado su posición para humillar a ninguno de sus súbitos y pocas veces había hecho uso de su título. Algo importante debía haber ocurrido durante su estancia en Boston con esa desconocida para que la tratara así.

**R&I**

Cuando la recepción hubo terminado, la Reina buscó a su hija pero no dio con ella ni nadie supo decirle donde podía encontrarla. Recordando lo que solía hacer cuando era una niña, salió a los jardines y sonrió al verla sentada en uno de los cenadores, jugueteando con la corona que tenía entre sus manos.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó. Viendo que Jane no hacía ningún intento por entablar contestación, le preguntó directamente "¿Puedo saber que ha ocurrido allí dentro?"

Jane negó con la cabeza "No quiero hablar de eso"

La reina le acarició la rodilla comprensiva "No es necesario que lo hagas"

Por primera vez Jane miró a su madre a la cara "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Su madre le respondió con otra pregunta "¿Estás enamorada de esa mujer?"

Jane apartó la vista y volvió a centrarse en la banda de platino incrustada de diamantes que tenía entre las manos. Era inútil continuar con toda aquella falsa. Que su madre supiera la verdad no iba a cambiar nada "Le confesé mis sentimientos, le entregué mi corazón y no fue capaz de luchar por ellos"

Su madre le tomó las manos entre las suyas, "¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar por ella?¿o vas a rendirte ante la primera adversidad?"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Mañana anunciarán mi compromiso con lady Marjorie como tú querías. Me casaré con ella "

La reina suspiró, consciente de la presión a la que había sometido a su hija, quizás injustamente. "Jane… sé que no he sido justa al presionarte tanto con el tema de la boda"

Jane se encogió de hombros "Ya no importa. Tenías razón al decir que necesitaba hacer cambios en mi vida"

La mujer la miró con compasión. No como una reina sino como una madre "No es necesario que anunciemos nada, cariño"

Jane se levantó, incapaz de seguir hablando de algo que le desgarraba el corazón palabra a palabra "Ya he tomado mi decisión. Buenas noches madre"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Estaba acabando de redactar el informe de su último caso cuando su asistente llamó a la puerta "Han traído esto para usted Dra. Isles"

Maura se levantó para coger la carta. El corazón empezó a latirle descontrolado cuando reconoció el emblema del sombre: a cada lado del escudo dorado, en cuyo centro se entrecruzaban dos espadas, había dos purasangre negros. Sobre ellos una corona. Era el emblema de la monarquía de Terramar "Eso es todo Susie. Gracias"

Sin saber que esperar, se sentó en la silla y empezó a abrir el envoltorio con dedos temblorosos. Cuando acabó de leer la carta, estaba desconcertada. Se solicitaba su presencia en la embajada aquella misma tarde. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y empezó a pasear nerviosa por su despacho. ¿Sería posible que Jane hubiera decidido darle una segunda oportunidad? Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las dos del mediodía. Cogió el bolso y salió apresuradamente, dejando a su asistente al cargo para lo que restaba de día.

**R&I**

La embajada de Terramar era una pequeña isla situada en el centro de la ciudad. El palacete estaba rodeado por frondosos jardines, en el centro de los cuales había una fuente con pequeños nenúfares. Detuvo el coche frente al puesto de control y enseñó al guardia su identificación. El hombre la inspeccionó unos instantes antes de indicarle a su compañero que levantara la barrera y la invitó a pasar. Cuando Maura aparcó frente a la entrada el embajador ya estaba esperándola a la puerta del edificio.

El hombre la saludó con amabilidad "Buenos días Dra. Isles. Espero que no haya tenido ningún problema para llegar"

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa "Ninguno en absoluto. Aunque no se muy bien que hago aquí"

El hombre sonrió comprensivo "En unos momentos se lo aclararan todo, no se preocupe. Me acompaña ¿por favor?"

Maura siguió al hombre al interior de la embajada. La decoración interior la dejó con la boca abierta. Podría apreciarse el lujo desde el primer al último detalle. Siguió al embajador hasta el interior de una de las habitaciones de la primera planta que resultó ser una pequeña sala de estar. Educadamente, el hombre le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones y aprovechó que una camarera de la embajada entraba con una bandeja de café y pastas para despedirse "En unos momentos se reunirán con usted. Si me disculpa, vuelvo al trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerla"

Cuando se quedó sola, Maura se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar los jardines. Estar sentada en aquel sillón no la ayudaba en nada a tranquilizar los nervios. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó abrirse la puerta, quedando cara a cara con la última persona que hubiera imaginado.

Inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, Maura saludó a la recién llegada "Majestad"

"Siento haberla avisado con tan poca antelación pero los acontecimientos de la otra noche me dejaron preocupada. Mi hija no me dirá nada, así que pensé que a lo mejor usted podría ayudarme a comprenderlo"

Jane saludó con la cabeza a los guardias que habían apostados frente delante de la puerta del despacho de su madre.

Entró sin llamar, sabiendo que eso iba a sacar de quicio al remilgado de su secretario. Una de las cosas que más había echado de menos había sido provocar a aquel cascarrabias de Frederik. Cuando vio que su madre estaba reunida con alguien, se disculpó por la intromisión "Oh, lo siento madre. Pensé que querías verme ahora"

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su madre la llamó "Espera Jane. No te marches"

La visita de su madre se dio la vuelta y Jane se quedó de piedra "Maura ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Fue su madre la que le explicó lo sucedido "Yo le he pedido que viniera. Necesitaba saber que había pasado durante tu escapada"

"Tu madre estaba sorprendida por la forma en que me trataste en la inauguración de la exposición"

Jane se puso a la defensiva. No le gustaba sentirse atrapada "Lo que pase entre tu y yo es cosa nuestra. De nadie más"

"¿Entonces porque no me dejas explicarme?"

Jane la miró sorprendida por la osadía de la mujer "Porque ya dijiste suficiente la última vez que nos vimos"

La Reina se levantó, dispuesta a darles la intimidad que necesitaban para discutir lo que hubiera entre ellas. "Si me disculpáis, necesito acabar de concretar los detalles para el viaje de regreso a Terramar" dirigiéndose a su invitada añadió "Me encantaría que nos acompañaras durante la cena Maura"

Jane la miró enfadada. No podía soportar que su madre se entrometiera en su vida.

"Madre, ya te has entrometido lo suficiente"

Viendo la oportunidad de poder hablar con Jane, Maura no tardó en aceptar la oferta "Me encantará quedarme a cenar Majestad "

Satisfecha, la mujer salió del despacho, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Jane cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva. "Di de una vez lo que sea y acabemos con esto Maura"

Maura decidió enseñar todas sus cartas "Te quiero Jane"

Jane se rio con sorna "¿Ahora me quieres? Es más fácil querer a una futura reina que una simple moza de cuadras ¿verdad?"

Viendo que Jane no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, Maura acortó la distancia que las separaba y tomando la cara de Jane entre sus manos y la besó. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de demostrarle a Jane todo lo que sentía así que puso todo su corazón en ese beso. Fue un beso dulce y exigente. Maura rozó sus labios con la lengua antes de atraparlos de manera suave y relajada, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Jane no pudo resistirse a rodear el cuerpo de Maura, estrechándola contra ella. Jane abrió lentamente la boca, permitiendo que Maura metiera la lengua, tocando la suya, estimulándola sin prisas. Cuando oyó a Jane gemir, se apartó. Fue un beso que las dejó a las dos con ganas de más.

Maura la miró directamente a los ojos "¿Podría besarte así si no estuviera enamorada de tí?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Tenía un poco desatendido este fic por culpa de **_**La Proposición**_** así que no es un capítulo muy largo pero espero que sea suficiente para dejaros con ganas de más. Este mini capítulo está dedicado especialmente a noblegraces que me lo ha pedido tan amablemente (me encantan las reviews que me hacen reír y encima me motivan a escribir) Veeis lo poco que cuesta sobornarme? ;)**

**11**

Jane se separó a regañadientes "No es tan fácil Maura"

Inmediatamente se alejó de ella, demasiado consciente del esfuerzo que iba a costarle no volver a besarla. Aunque todavía estaba resentida por la forma en que se habían despedido, todavía se le aceleraba el corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella. Por eso era tan duro pero había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

Maura la miró triste "Me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí ¿Qué ha cambiado en estos días?"

"Aquella tarde me hiciste ver que un gran poder lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad. Soy la princesa heredera de Terramar y debo hacer lo que sea mejor para mi país"

Injustamente, Maura continuó presionándola. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle explicaciones pero era lo único que le quedaba, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para tener una pequeña esperanza "Me dijiste que me querías, que estabas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí"

Jane la miró con rabia, incapaz de creer que Maura estuviera cuestionando sus sentimientos "Te dije que eras lo más importante para mí Maura. Y si me hubieras seguido, hubiera estado dispuesta a renunciar a mi trono por estar a tu lado pero tú dejaste bien claro que no era suficientemente buena para ti"

Maura sintió una incómoda sensación de frío en las entrañas. No había pasado un solo día en que no se hubiera arrepentido de aquellas malditas palabras "Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Te dije que te quería"

Jane se encogió de hombros "También me dijiste que sólo podía aspirar a ser tu amante"

Maura intentó acercarse a Jane pero ella la detuvo "No me lo pongas más difícil por favor"

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un reducido grupo de personas entraron en la habitación. Encabezando la pequeña comitiva iba una mujer que desprendía un aura de autoridad y poder. Era casi tan alta como Jane, con una larga melena rubia y unos ojos demasiado azules. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecida pero mientras que aquella seguridad resultaba atrayente en Jane, en aquella mujer resultaba intimidante.

La mujer continuó caminando hasta reunirse con la pareja. Maura no pudo dejar de notar que mientras las otras mujeres del grupo se habían inclinado haciendo una reverencia ante Jane, aquella desconocida no había demostrado ningún tipo de subordinación a ella.

Maura se giró para mirar a Jane y pronto se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba con aquella intromisión. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir una palabra, la mujer besó a Jane en los labios, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario. Cuando por fin se apartó, Maura oyó como le susurraba con voz melosa mientras tomaba las manos de Jane entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. "Te echaba de menos y no he podido resistirme a venir a verte"

Jane giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Maura a los ojos. Pudo ver reflejada en ellos la confusión y la desolación que había provocado en ella aquel beso. Suspiró antes de enfrentarse a uno de los momentos más duros que recordaba porque sabía que iba a romperle el corazón. Pero aunque no se habían separado de la mejor forma, creía que le debía la cortesía de ofrecerle una explicación "Maura, te presento a lady Marjorie de Ambervale. Mi prometida"


End file.
